


(You've Got A) Pizza My Heart

by sinnerforhire



Series: 365 Days of J2 Fanfic [37]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, First Dates, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerforhire/pseuds/sinnerforhire
Summary: Jensen goes to Jared's house for kissing, kitten playtime, and pizza.





	

Jensen gets home from work faster than usual due to the lack of school buses. It felt like a long day even though it was shorter than usual. He washes out his travel mug and wipes down his lunchbag before heading over to Jared’s place. 

Jared answers the door with Jinnie curled in one elbow, presumably to stop her from escaping. He grins at Jensen with toothpaste-ad-perfect teeth and steps aside. “Jensen, hey! Come on in.”

Jensen kicks his shoes off on the mat next to Jared’s door and shrugs off his coat. Jared sets Jinnie down on the rug once the door is securely closed and locked and she bounds off to the cat tree sitting in front of the window. She hops from the lowest platform to the middle one and starts playing with a feather toy that’s dangling from the bottom of the highest platform. 

Jared takes Jensen’s coat and hangs it up in the coat closet between a wool peacoat and a Steelers stadium jacket. “Are you from Pittsburgh?” asks Jensen.

“Not originally, but I grew up there,” replies Jared. “We moved there when I was 9, and I went to Pitt before I came out here for grad school.”

“Where are you originally from?”

“Texas, actually. San Antonio.”

Jensen’s eyes widen. “I’m from Texas, too! Dallas area.”

Jared’s face lights up. “Really? That’s awesome! No wonder we get along so well.” He gestures to the giant couch. “Please, have a seat. The pizza should be here in about fifteen minutes.”

Jensen takes a seat and Jared sits down next to him. Jinnie pops down from the cat tree and jumps onto the couch between them. She starts rubbing her head against Jensen’s leg and Jensen carefully strokes her incredibly soft head. “Hey, girl, remember me?” 

“How could she forget?” says Jared in a quiet voice. “I sure couldn’t.”

Jensen looks up from Jinnie to Jared, who’s smiling softly. “I think she likes me.”

“Of course she does,” replies Jared. “I can’t imagine anyone not liking you.” He scoots closer, leaving only enough space between them for Jinnie to lounge comfortably. He reaches up and curls a hand around Jensen’s neck before drawing him in for a kiss.

Jared’s lips are soft and cool, with just a hint of sweetness. The kiss is soft, tentative at first, but Jensen deepens it just a bit and Jared follows suit. Jinnie jumps into Jared’s lap and Jared takes the opportunity to shift even closer, until they’re pressed together from shoulder to knee. But Jinnie climbs up to Jared’s shoulder and Jared starts laughing, forcing Jensen to break the kiss.

“I’m sorry,” gasps Jared. “It just tickled. I didn’t mean…” He scoops Jinnie up and sets her down in the corner of the couch next to the armrest. “Daddy’s busy, Jin-Jin. It’s adult time for me and naptime for you.” She bounds back up toward him and he stands up. “Give me a minute, I’m gonna put her in my bedroom.”

Jensen reaches out and grasps his wrist. “No, that’s not necessary.” He tugs Jared back down to sitting. He holds out his other hand and Jinnie jumps right into it. Jensen’s glad he didn’t change out of his work shirt, because he just sticks her right back into his pocket and pulls Jared in for another kiss. 

However, after a few minutes they’re interrupted by something different this time—the doorbell. “Shit, the pizza’s here,” says Jared, pulling his wallet out of his pocket. 

“Good, I’m starving,” replies Jensen with a grin. 

Jared opens the door and accepts a huge pizza box, a smaller cardboard box, and a plastic bag with a two-liter of soda. He hands over some cash and the driver departs. Jensen walks over to help Jared carry everything to the coffee table. 

“There are plates and plastic cups on the breakfast bar,” says Jared. “I’m gonna feed her, too. That should distract her for a while.”

Jensen retrieves the plates and cups while Jared pops open a can of cat food and mixes it with dry food in a pink ceramic bowl with purple paw prints around the edge. He places the bowl on a purple plastic mat next to a matching dish full of water. Jensen takes Jinnie out of his pocket and she makes a beeline for her food dish.

Jared opens the smaller box to reveal cheesesticks and marinara sauce. Jensen chuckles and puts a couple on his plate. “You trying to spoil me as much as you spoil her?”

Jared snorts. “I’m not sure that’s possible.” He takes a few cheesesticks and dumps half the sauce on his plate. Jensen takes the rest. “I just—I’m new at this whole ‘cat dad’ thing. She’s so different from all the dogs I’ve had. I’m just trying to make sure she’s stimulated enough to not get too bored or lonely.”

“I’m sure you’re a great cat dad,” says Jensen, and he means it. “She seems really happy. Is she alone a lot?”

“Only when I’m in class,” says Jared. “Usually I’m not gone for more than four hours at a time, and I’m pretty sure she sleeps while I’m out.”

“Oh, are you a student?” Jensen opens the bottle of Sierra Mist and pours himself a glass.

Jared nods. “Ph.D candidate, actually, at Penn State Harrisburg. I’m just about done with classes, unfortunately. At the end of next semester I have to take my written and oral comps.”

“What are those?”

“A form of torture unique to Ph.D programs,” answers Jared. “The hardest exams ever, specifically created to weed out weak students. You have to read dozens of books and cite them from memory. It’s brutal.”

“Sounds like it.” Jensen takes a bite of his cheesestick. “You must really love whatever you’re studying.”

“American Studies.” Jared pours himself some soda and downs half the glass. “I’m not a huge fan of the theory and methods side of it, and that’s a third of the exam. It just doesn’t interest me as much as my specialty areas do.”

Jensen nods. “And this is why I didn’t go to grad school.”

“So what do you do instead?”

“I work as a library technician at HACC.” Jensen takes a long swig of his soda. “I help with cataloging and processing new materials at the main library and I staff a medical library at the Penn Center three days a week.”

“That sounds cool,” says Jared. “I’m a big fan of libraries. I don’t go to the library at school much unless there’s a reserve reading or I need books for a course paper, but I’m on the online databases all the time.”

“Yeah, helping people with online databases is, like, 80 percent of my job,” replies Jensen, finishing off a cheesestick. “I fucking hate PubMed. I work with nursing students and most of them have no experience with a database like PubMed, which is aimed more towards med students and researchers than nursing students. At least CINAHL was designed for nursing students.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, because I mostly use JSTOR and Proquest.” Jared finishes his cheesesticks and opens the pizza box. Inside is a half-plain, half-meat lover’s extra large pizza. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I figured I couldn’t go wrong doing half-and-half.”

“Yeah, that looks great,” says Jensen. “But you can skip the plain half next time.”

Jared’s face lights up at the possibility of a next time. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Jensen grabs one slice from each half. “As far as I’m concerned, there’s no such thing as too much meat.”

“Oh, really?” Jared arches an eyebrow. “Good to know.”

“I expect you to use this information wisely.” Jensen takes a bite of the meat pizza. 

Jared smirks. “Oh, I will. Just you wait.”


End file.
